La maison hantée
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. A cause d'un pari, Bella doit entrer dans une maison hantée. Elle va y découvrir quelque chose de surprenant. Bella est humaine, Edward... c'est à vous de deviner ! Attention classée M. Histoire d'Halloween 10 jours avant la St Valentin.Oneshot.


_**Traduction française de Haunted House**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**La maison hantée est une création géniale de All You Need Is Moz **_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé : Bella doit entrer dans une maison hantée à cause d'un pari. Elle va y trouver quelque chose de bien surprenant. Histoire Spéciale Halloween ! Bella est humaine – Edward … c'est à vous de deviner !**_

_Attention scène de sexe ! Contrairement à mon autre histoire en cours._

**Chapitre Unique**

« Jessica, qu'est ce qu'on fout là? Et surtout pourquoi tu m'as entraînée dans cette histoire? ». Ma voix est exaspérée alors que nous grimpons par la fenêtre d'une vieille maison bien flippante.

« Bella. Je n'allais pas venir là toute seule ! ».

Putain c'est brillant ça. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation.

Je viens d'emménager à Forks, pour vivre avec mon père, après que ma mère se soit remariée. Jusque il y a peu de temps, je profitais de la chaleur sèche de l'Arizona, maintenant je vis dans un endroit où Noé aurait eu du boulot. Purée ! Il ne s'arrête jamais de pleuvoir.

Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère, un joueur de baseball, voyage beaucoup et comme je sais que ma mère n'aime pas être loin de lui, je me suis jetée sur l'autel de mon propre sacrifice et j'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas vivre avec Charlie, mon père, jusqu'au moment d'entrer en fac. En fait, je n'ai qu'à tenir toute ma dernière année de lycée et j'irai dire bonjour au premier endroit chaud venu.

Ma première journée à Forks est atroce. C'est une toute petite école et je ressens bien que tout le monde à sortit sa loupe histoire de m'examiner dans le moindre détail.

Jessica est la première amie que je me fais lorsque je suis arrivée. Je suis reconnaissante qu'elle me donne son amitié et un endroit où déjeuner le midi. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je réalise que nous n'avons rien en commun. Faut-il rajouter que je dois en plus écouter son obsession sur Mike Newton, ce que je ne supporte plus je vais surement m'amputer les oreilles.

Alors, maintenant, je prends part à un stupide gage pour Halloween. Il y a une grande et vieille maison dans la forêt et tout le monde dit qu'elle est hantée. Mike a parié avec Jessica d'aller à l'intérieur. Elle a couiné en acceptant tout de même et a attrapé mon bras m'entrainant avec elle.

Tout le monde nous attend dehors alors qu'on commence notre périple à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je regarde les autres au travers d'une fenêtre crasseuse. Mike me voit et tente un sourire séducteur. Je recule et regarde ailleurs.

« OK. Bon on est à l'intérieur. Combien de temps doit-on y rester? ».

« Dix minutes. Arghh ! Ce sol est trop dégoutant. ». Jessica n'arrête pas de se plaindre. C'est peut être mieux de ne pas lui parler de l'araignée qui se balance dans ses cheveux alors.

Faisant le tour de la maison, je peux voir oh combien elle a dû être magnifique. Le plafond a des moulures de toute beauté et la cheminée est un vrai travail d'orfèvre. Je fais courir mes doigts sur de fins détails gravés dans le marbre.

La stupide lampe torche que je porte commence à vaciller. Elle meure peu après. Je roule des yeux et souhaite encore être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de dormir chez Jessica. J'aurai dû savoir qu'elle aurait planifier quelque chose de stupide. Quand même on a 18 ans pas 8 ! Passer la nuit dehors à se raconter des histoires de fantômes et fracturer des maisons hantées c'est tout de même un peu gamin.

J'appuie sur le bouton de ma montre, l'écran s'allume m'informant qu'il est près de minuit. Je devrais être à la maison, bordée dans mon lit et non pas me balader dans une vieille maison poussiéreuse avec Jessica. Je soupire et me balade dans la pièce, qui est à peine illuminée par le faible clair de lune.

Il y a un bruit de frottement au dessus de nous et Jessica laisse échapper un cri. Je regarde avec amusement lorsqu'elle plonge à travers la fenêtre pour aller dehors. Il ne me manque plus qu'une petite plaquette où l'on peut lire 9.8, car c'est un mouvement sacrément incroyable qu'elle a exécutée.

Comme j'ai peur de penser à quelle sanction Mike va nous imposer si l'on perd le gage, je préfère rester dans la maison. En fait je préfère tout se qui rampe ici en pleine nuit plutôt que les lèvres baveuses de Mike où que ce soit près de moi.

Je me dis « Encore cinq minutes. ». Le frottement recommence, un frisson me parcoure tout le corps. Mon dieu je suis ridicule pour avoir peur à cause d'un bruit.

Oh mon dieu ! Maintenant c'est le parquet qui grince. Je commence à reculer et j'entre en contact avec quelque chose de dur et de solide. Oh Oh Merde !

Des mains surgissent et attrapent mes épaules. Je veux crier mais tout ce qui sort n'est qu'un petit couinement. Ridicule. Je ne veux pas me retourner mais il me semble que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Qui que ce soit me tient et me tourne pour lui faire face. D'une manière totalement irrationnelle je ferme les yeux ne voulant pas voir ce qui se tient devant moi.

« Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici? » Cette voix est veloutée et douce qui me questionne est profonde et pleine d'humour.

« Hum... heu... ». je tremble maintenant. Mes yeux sont toujours strictement fermés.

« Est ce que ça va? ». Je me risque à ouvrir un œil. Un garçon pas plus vieux que moi se tient devant moi. J'ouvre les deux yeux et je le mate sans honte.

Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Il est ...pff... le seul mot que je trouve est magnifique ou beau ça dépend. Ses cheveux en bataille sont devant ses yeux comme s'il venait de se lever, leur couleur n'est pas définissable vu qu'on ne peut pas voir grand chose dans la nuit pale. Mais ils ont l'air bruns. Sa peau brille légèrement. La moitié de ses traits sont dans l'ombre mais la partie que je peux voir ressemble à une œuvre que Michel Ange aurait été fier de créer.

Ses yeux me scrutent de la même façon et je rougis profondément. Contente qu'il ne puisse voir mon visage tout rouge dans le noir. Je peux seulement imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air à ses yeux. Cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, taille moyenne et corps idem. Tellement commune que c'en est presque douloureux.

« Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu fais dans cette maison? ». Il parle doucement. Avec une des voix les plus tentatrices que j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre. Elle s'écoule sur ma peau comme de la soie.

« Un gage? ». Comment puis-je m'expliquer sans passer pour une parfaite imbécile?

« Un gage? ».

« Oui cet endroit est supposé être hanté et j'ai été mise au défi d'entrer dedans. ». Je secoue ma tête car mon histoire est trop pathétique.

Il pouffe doucement « Je vois. ».

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là? ». Je suis curieuse. « Personne ne vit ici depuis des années. ».

« Ma famille a acheté cette maison il y a déjà quelques mois de cela. Ma mère aime les challenges et retaper de vieilles maisons. Puis elle est tombée amoureuse de cet endroit. ».

« Alors tu déménages ici? ». Il hoche la tête me scrutant toujours de ses yeux sombres.

« Mais pourquoi es tu là maintenant dans le noir? ».

« Je voulais contrôler la maison, l'électricité est censée être rétablie mais comme tu vois ce n'est pas le cas. ». Il fait un mouvement du bras pour me montrer la pièce « Donc maintenant je campe dans le noir. Le reste de ma famille arrive demain. ».

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu une voiture dehors et je me demande comment il est arrivé là.

« Et que pensais tu trouver en entrant dans la maison? ». Il me taquine maintenant, je peux le voir à ses yeux brillants qui pétillent.

« Je ne sais pas … peut être un loup garou. Un vampire si j'ai de la chance. ».

« Un vampire? ». Il s'avance près de moi. « Et que ferais tu si tu en trouvais un ici? ». Sérieusement, je peux écouter cette voix toute la journée sans me lasser.

« Je dirais « Mords moi ». Je souris peu à ma 'private joke' et je vois ses lèvres se plissées aussi. _(Nota : « Bite me » ou mords moi en français est une expression commune anglo-saxonne)_

« C'est tentant. ». Non là j'ai dû rêver ses propos.

On m'appelle de l'extérieur « Bella! ». Ça me fait sursauter. Je marche vers la fenêtre et regarde dehors.

Éric est là « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? On commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter nous ici ! ». Je lève les yeux au ciel « Ça va je vais bien. ».

« On va tous à la plage, tu viens? ».

Je commence à tenter de grimper pour sortir par la fenêtre et me baisse vers le sol prudemment. Une fois dehors, je remarque que tout le monde se tient par paire et la dernière chose que je veux c'est de me retrouver là à tenir la chandelle alors que les autres s'emballent.

« Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. ». Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de Charlie m'attrapant parce que je rentre tard vu qu'il passe la nuit chez Sue. Ils sortent ensemble depuis récemment. C'est un peu bizarre de se dire que son père a une petite amie. Mais bon tant qu'il est heureux.

« OK! ». Ils me font un petit signe et montent dans le van d'Éric.

Je marmonne sous cape « Merci de me proposer de me ramener. ». Je suis au moins à un mile de la ville (_Nota : environ 1km600_). Oh ben plus vite je serais partie, plus vite je serais à la maison.

« Bella? ». Je me retourne surprise dans mes pensées. Le garçon est à la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolée d'être entrée chez toi et tout. ». Ma voix est faible. Il me sourit.

« C'est bon. Que penses tu d'un verre avant de partir? ». Je peux voir son visage un peu plus clairement maintenant et il répond à toutes ses promesses. Des traits parfaits me regardent, ses bras reposent sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les manches de sa chemise sont relevées ce qui exposent ses avant bras musclés. Je m'essuies le menton au cas où il y aurait un peu de bave.

« Hum... ». Je ne connais même pas son nom. Ce serait dingue d'accepter. « OK. ». Donc il semble que mon cerveau et ma bouche ne soient plus connectés ensemble.

Je me redirige vers la fenêtre. « Et si je t'ouvre la porte d'entrée plutôt? ». Je rougis et acquiesce – il semblerait que mon cerveau n'ai vraiment plus aucune connections. Je fais le tour pour arriver devant ladite porte.

Purée il est rapide car il a déjà la porte grande ouverte le temps que je fasse quelques pas. J'hésite encore un peu sur le porche.

Il glousse doucement « Rentres Bella, je te promets je ne mords pas. ».

Je me sens soudainement nerveuse. « Quel est ton nom? ». je le suis dans le couloir et on se dirige vers la cuisine. Des bougies sont placées un peu partout dans la pièce, donnant à l'endroit une lumière romantique.

« Désolé je suis impoli. Je m'appelle Edward. ». Il se tourne vers moi et me tend sa main. Mes doigts touchent les siens et je sursaute à la décharge électrique qui me parcours le corps.

« Wow mains froides. ». Je murmure alors que ses doigts enveloppent les miens.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit 'Mains froides, cœur chaud.'. ».

Ma bouche forme un o suite à ses propos. Tout ce qui concerne Edward est insupportablement séducteur. Sa façon de regarder, sa voix, la façon dont ses yeux me parcourent comme si je me tenais nue devant lui et non pas en jean et sweat shirt. Je suis si loin de mon terrain habituel que s'en est même pas drôle.

« Alors Bella, quelque chose à boire? ». J'acquiesce, ne voulant pas que ma voix flanche si je réponds.

Il me tend une bouteille d'eau « C'est tout ce que j'ai désolé ». Je la débouche et met ma tête en arrière pour prendre une longue gorgée. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un grondement sourd et je regarde Edward, ses yeux semblant fixés sur ma gorge ainsi exposée.

Avant que je ne sache ce qui se passe, il se tient juste devant moi. Ses mains sur mes épaules lorsqu'il descend sa bouche sur mon cou. Sa langue froide contre ma peau rend mes genoux en gelée et mon cerveau en bouillie.

Des mots sortent de sa bouche « Je ne peux pas résister... ». Sa voix est rêche et sexy. Oh trop sexy !

Toute ma vie j'ai été très bonne. Une fille dévouée, une étudiante estimée mais en cet instant être sage est le cadet de mes soucis. Je sais que je dois le repousser maintenant, faisant ma vierge scandalisée, ce qui est exactement ce que je suis, mais sur ma vie, je suis incapable de me raisonner à le faire.

A la place, je gémis et tends mon cou pour donner un meilleur accès à Edward. Je sursaute lorsque je sens la griffure de ses dents, elles me pincent et la sensation créée une éruption au creux de mon ventre.

Edward déplace sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses lèvres sont froides, douces et quand je lèche sa lèvre inférieure je sens un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Je souris, fière à l'idée que j'ai cet effet sur lui.

Ses mains rencontrent mon derrière et il me soulève sans effort m'installant sur une table, que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais?

Arrêtes de penser et vis. Voilà ce que je me dis. J'ai toujours laissé mon cerveau me diriger. Ben pour une fois ce sont mes hormones qui ont le pouvoir.

Les mains d'Edward retirent mon sweat et j'entends sa respiration se couper. Oh c'est vrai j'ai pas de soutien gorge. Le haut de mon corps est nu devant lui et je sens sa bouche prendre un de mes seins. Oh Putain de merde ! Si c'est pas une des meilleures choses que j'ai vécue dans ma vie ! Les mouvements de sa bouche semblent faire écho entre mes jambes. Je me glisse plus en avant pour obtenir une friction à cet endroit aussi et je commence à me frotter contre lui. Où il semblerait que quelque chose de dur réside...

« Bella. ». Il répond à ma friction en avançant un peu plus vers moi. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas assez d'air dans mon corps vu ma respiration haletante. Ça me rend un peu dans les vapes.

Mes mains commencent à déboutonner sa chemise. Son torse bien dessiné se dévoile et je ne peux empêcher ce tressaillement d'anticipation qui court en moi.

J'hésite en faisant courir mes doigts le long de sa peau douce et fraiche. Il me regarde, ses yeux se fermant lorsque j'atteins son pantalon. La braguette est tenace et inflexible quand j'essaie de l'ouvrir.

« Permets moi. ». Sa main défait la braguette sans difficulté. Je regarde comme fascinée son pantalon tomber sur le sol et pareil lorsqu'il se tient devant moi vêtu que de son boxer. Edward est long et mince mais pas maigrichon. Il est parfait et la bosse formée dans son boxer est un peu intimidante. Et c'est peu de le dire. Je déglutis fortement en levant les yeux vers les siens.

« On est pas obligés d'aller plus loin. ».

Je le regarde et je sais qu'il ne me forcerait pas. Ses yeux sont quasiment entièrement noirs et la chaleur qu'ils dégagent semble me bruler la peau.

« Je le veux. ». Je me redresse un peu, l'autorisant à faire glisser mon jean. Une fois réinstallée je me sens comme une victime de sacrifice.

« Est ce que tu réalises oh combien tu es magnifique? ». Edward traine sa main doucement sur mon corps de ma clavicule à mes hanches. Je me tortille avec le besoin qu'il se dirige juste un peu plus bas. Ses lèvres me disent « Impatiente petite chose que tu es n'est ce pas? ». Je le regarde, muette, n'étant pas sûre de ma réponse.

Il lève un sourcil « Plus bas? ». Je réponds positivement et avec vigueur à sa question coquine. Il descend un doigt plus bas, si doucement que s'en est de la torture. Il atteint mon aine. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser hors de ma poitrine tant j'attends qu'il arrive enfin où je le désire.

Cette fois encore, il lève ce petit sourcil sexy et je tente de me tortiller en avant mais son autre main me tient fermement. Je lui murmure.

« S'il te plait. ». Soudainement son doigt me pénètre. Oh putain !! je crois que je suis morte et partie au paradis. Alors qu'Edward me regarde, son doigt bougeant de manière experte en moi et que son pouce en profite pour se frotter contre ce petit bout de nerf si sensible. Je me contorsionne presque frénétiquement, essayant d'obtenir plus de sensations. Il ajoute un autre doigt et l'ampleur est une décharge électrique. Mon dos se cambre et mes jambes se raidissent lorsqu'il s'enfonce enfin fortement en moi. La contraction de mon estomac devient trop importante et je chancèle alors que mon corps se relâche et commence à pulser de plaisir.

Edward se penche vers mon oreille et me susurre « Une si bonne fille. ». De la part de n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais trouvé ça glauque mais j'aime l'entendre m'encourager.

Il bouge ma poitrine sans effort et me soulève. Je parviens à l'entourer de mes jambes flageolantes. Il me porte de la cuisine à l'étage comme si je ne pesais rien.

La maison est froide mais ça ne me dérange pas vu l'extrême chaleur de ma peau. Edward se dirige droit vers une porte, l'ouvre et on se retrouve dans une pièce éclairée par des bougies. Un matelas et un sac de couchage sont disposés par terre, je peux voir un lecteur cd et quelques livres éparpillés. Mais mon esprit ne capte pas vraiment grand chose.

Il m'allonge presque avec révérence et me murmure « Magnifique. ». Je me sens rougir. Sous son regard, je me sens belle.

Ses mains retirent son boxer. Je le regarde faire, ma bouche devient subitement sèche.

Je relève les yeux et avale ma salive avec difficulté. Putain de merde mais c'est énorme ! Je me mords la lèvre, y'a pas moyen que ça rentre et encore moi que ça passe.

Edward me dit doucement « Oh ça va passer. ». Merde; j'ai dû le dire à haute voix?!

Il s'allonge ainsi son corps est au dessus du mien, le bout de mes seins frôlant son torse. Je veux me blottir contre lui, pour ressentir cette connexion dans chaque partie de mon corps.

« Tu es toujours d'accord? ». Edward souffle doucement sur mon oreille. Je frissonne.

« Oh mon dieu oui. ». Les mots se bousculent dans ma gorge comme si je ne me contrôlais plus. Je peux sentir le bout de son sexe contre moi et je cambre mes hanches un peu plus contre lui.

Il a un sourire narquois « Si impatiente. ». Puis il me pénètre. Ça tire et pendant une minute je voulais le retirer de là. Mais mes muscles ont commencés à se relaxer et j'ai pu apprécier la sensation d'être prise complètement.

Je bouge mes hanches de manière experte et Edward m'embrasse doucement avant de continuer à me pénétrer encore. Ça ne me fait plus aussi mal. Je dirais même que ça me chauffe encore plus. Je prends son rythme et apprécies ce que je ressens quand mon corps touche le sien.

Edward commence à augmenter son allure et le feu coule dans mes veines. Je fais courir mes doigts dans son dos, sentant les muscles fermes de ses épaules. Je l'entoure de mes jambes afin de le sentir plus profondément encore. Et je sens encore mon corps qui se serre. Les mouvements d'Edward deviennent plus forts et plus dures . Je crie à mesure que le plaisir me submerge à nouveau. Je peux sentir Edward se tendre et la pulsation de plaisir qui le parcourt.

Je garde les yeux fermés. Je me sens molle et exténuée. Edward s'installe à coté de moi me gardant enfermée dans ses bras musclés.

La réalité revient dans mon esprit et me frappe de plein fouet. Je viens de coucher avec un inconnu, j'ai donné mon innocence à quelqu'un que je connais à peine. Quelle genre de personne suis je dans ce cas?

« Bella. ». Je peux sentir sa respiration contre ma joue et je me tourne vers lui à contrecœur.

« Je ne suis désolé en rien pour ce qu'il s'est passé. ». Il me regarde avec ses étranges yeux noirs.

« Moi non plus. ». Ce n'est peut être pas bien mais je sais que je ne le regrette pas.

« Mais je suis désolé pour ça. ».

Je le regarde confuse lorsqu'il descend sa bouche sur ma gorge. Je ressens une douleur aigüe et je peux le sentir sucer ma peau. Ça ne fait pas mal, c'est presque érotique. Mon corps commence à répondre et je me sens de plus en plus chaude lorsqu'il se redresse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? ».

J'ai un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vois Edward reculer, ses lèvres plus sombres, je tends mes doigts et les frôle. Du sang.

« Je ne peux pas te résister, je te veux avec moi et tu as dit que si tu rencontrais un vampire tu lui dirais 'Mords moi'. ».

Mon esprit tourbillonne lorsque j'essaie de comprendre son explication. Est ce qu'il essaie de me dire qu'il est un vampire? Mais c'est dingue n'est ce pas?

Mon corps commence à réagir bizarrement. Mes membres me font mal et je me sens malade. J' halete.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? ».

« C'est ta transformation, bientôt tu seras comme moi. ». Mes yeux s'élargissent et j'ai envie de crier.

Tant de choses passent dans ma tête. Et mon père? Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça? Est ce que j'aurais à sucer du sang? Si c'est le cas je fonce la tête la première chez cette garce de Jessica Stanley. C'est sa faute après tout si je suis dans ce pétrin !

…

Des visages apparaissent dans la pièce, tous pales et trop beaux pour être humain.

« Ah, il a trouvé sa moitié. ». dit une très belle femme avec des cheveux couleur fauve. Elle va vers lui et lui tapote l'épaule.

Une fille assez petite avec une coupe hérissée parle avec animation « On va être de grandes amies. Je le sais. ».

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » lâche une blonde incroyablement splendide.

Mon dieu. Ça ne peut pas arrivé !

La voix d'Edward me rassure « Bella s'est presque fini. ».

….

« Argh... ». De la sueur perle sur mon front lorsque je me redresse. Quel cauchemar. Je sais que j'ai une imagination débordante mais là ça va trop loin.

Je regarde sur le coté et tout l'air sort de mon corps.

« Bonjour Bella. ».

Edward est assit sur une chaise, je suis toujours dans la vieille maison, mes doigts se lèvent et resserrent la couverture sur mon corps.

« C'était pas un cauchemar alors? ».

« J'ai bien peur que non. ».

« Alors je suis une vampire? ». ma voix est toute petite.

Edward éclate de rire « De quoi tu parles? ».

« Tu ne m'as pas sucé le sang et transformée en vampire? ». je murmure mes mots et ses yeux s'éclairent d'amusement.

« Non Bella, on a eu la plus chaude, et incroyable nuit de sexe de ma vie et puis tu es tombée de sommeil. ».

Tout ce que j'arrive à dire c'est « Oh. ».

« Oui Oh. ».

« Je dois comprendre que tu regrettes … Hum... nos activités? ». Il semble un peu triste en disant ça.

« Non. ».

« Vraiment? ».

« Vraiment. ». Je laisse tomber la couverture et vois les yeux d'Edward s'agrandir.

« Alors quand est-ce que tu emménages? ».

« Dès que c'est possible, tu peux me croire. ». Il se lève de la chaise et marche vers moi.

Il s'assoit près de moi, sa main traçant des motifs sur ma peau « Je commence les cours ici la semaine prochaine ».

« Eh ben on aura l'occase de trainer ensemble. ». je me penche vers lui et fait courir ma langue le long de sa mâchoire.

« Bella. Nous ferons bien plus que trainer ensemble. ».

Je lui souris « Mon père est le chef de la police. »

« Je suis un citoyen très respectueux des lois. ». Je peux sentir le sourire dans sa voix. « Peut être que je ne mentionnerais pas comment je lui ravis sa fille par contre. ».

« Ça serait plus prudent. ».

« Tu sais, je redoutais de déménager ici mais maintenant je crois que je vais adorer. ». Nos bouches se rencontrent et je soupire heureuse.

Je pense vraiment qu'Halloween va devenir ma fête préférée dorénavant.

_**Je n'allais pas attendre Halloween pour la poster.**_

_**C'est ma première tentative de trad avec une scène mature. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Car j'ai d'autres histoires sympa mais si je les retranscris mal ça serait gâcher le talent de l'auteur original.**_

_**Je dois rappeler tout de même l'intérêt du port du préservatif surtout dans des cas comme celui là. Vu que l'auteur l'a rajouté dans ses notes je préfère traduire aussi son engagement envers le safe sex !**_


End file.
